A Moon Shining in the Dark
by MadsNeal
Summary: This is a story about Lily and Snape, but with a twist
1. The Prologue

Lily Evans and James Potter were the couple that everyone wanted to be. Both Lily and James wanted a large family full of children but this was becoming a daunting task as they were having great trouble conceiving. The first year of their marriage they spent trying desperately to conceive a child and at last it happened with help from a very special friend and a potion that he was known for. When the time came their child was born and they named him Harry.

Several months later the couple began to consider trying to have another child that was until James became ill. After consulting several healers it became apparent that James could not father any more children and this broke the couple's hearts. After weeks of tearful conversations the couple came to an agreement. They would find someone who could help them have another child.

 _When Harry was about 6 moths old the couple decided that it was time to try to have another child. Lily turned to an old friend from their school days to help their family. This is the story of Luna and how she came to be._

 _It was dimly lit in the old tavern. A young man with dark hair sat slumped over the counter. The door opened and a woman in a dark cloak walked in. She shook the water from her body as she scanned the faces looking for her old friend. She finally spotted him at the counter and she walked towards him removing her hood. Her red hair shone in the dimly lit tavern as she pulled out a stool and sat next to him._

" _What brings you here?" She said smiling at him. The young man sat up and looked at her a grin spread across his face at the sight of his dear friend. "Lily" He said embracing her. "Severus can we go somewhere a little more private?" She asked looking at him earnestly. "Sure?" He said his statement sounding more like a question. She grabbed his hand and in an instant they were gone._

 _Moments later they appeared in a cozy living room. There was a man reading a picture book to a small boy in an overstuffed armchair. He looked up and smiled at the two newcomers. Lily walked over to the man and the young boy and picked up the boy nuzzled him gently making him giggle. Severus smiled as he watched how loving she was with the boy. The other man stood up and walked over to him. "Severus thank you for coming." He said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "James, why am I here?" He asked in a hushed voice. "Once, Harry is asleep Lily and I will explain everything." The other man answered slowly. Severus looked him over he looked weak and frail. Not like he remembered him from Hogwarts. He remembered James being strong and sturdy. This man looked like a shell of a man._

 _Severus walked over to the mantle and picked up a picture in a frame and looked at it for a few moments before setting it back down. He waited patiently as the couple took the little boy up the stairs in their small home. Several minutes later they came back as Lily helped James down the stairs. He was visibly weak and this worried Severus quite a bit. He saw Lily wrap her arm around James' waist and he hurried over to the stairs to help guide James to a chair. He could see devastation in Lily's eyes and it broke his heart to see her upset. Lily went to the kitchen and returned moments later with a glass and handed it to James. He hurriedly gulped down the purple liquid. He took a shaky breath before looking at Lily. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he reached up and grabbed it._

" _Severus, we need your help." She began before stopping as her voice grew unsteady. Severus walked over to a chair that sat opposite of James. He took it and sat down waiting for more information from the couple. "James' and I we want to ask you for your help in conceiving another child. Only this time James cannot be the father. His illness has progressed too far to allow him to father anymore children." She said as tears began to prick at her green eyes. Severus leaned forward trying to make sense of what they were trying to say. "We know this will sound odd but we were hoping that you would be willing to help us conceive again, but this time you would be the biological father." She asked refusing to look at him in the eyes._

 _Their request caught him off guard. He hesitated before answering choosing his words carefully. "James' is this something you would be ok with?" He asked aiming the question at the other man in the room. "Severus this is something Lily and I have discussed at length. We know that you both love each other as more than friends and when I am gone I want you to be the one who takes my place. I know you will protect her and I know that you will love her." James said slowly avoiding glancing at his wife. "James, is there no cure?" Severus asked looking at the frail man. "Maybe I could make a potion that could help manage your symptoms at least." He rushed on trying to find a way to help save the man that his true love loved. "a potion could help but there is no cure. If you are not comfortable with this we understand." James said looking up at his wife who was sitting on the edge of his chair. "James, I don't know. This is a lot to take in." Severus said looking from face to face. He loved Lily and he had grown fond of James through the past 2 years. "Severus, please you are our last hope." She said looking sadly at the floor. "James you need your rest. We can finish this discussion in the morning." Severus said standing up and helping James stand he helped the weaker man up the stairs and into his bed. He made sure James was resting comfortably before heading back down stairs._

 _He watched silently as Lily buried her head in her hands. Severus walked silently over to her and put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She looked up at him pleadingly. "Severus, please…" She asked him as the tears spilled out of her eyes. "Lily, I don't think I can do that to you and James. Even if you ask it of me." He said sitting opposite of her. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. He knew that it was their last resort to ask him and he wanted to help he truly did but he could not do such an unspeakable thing to his close friends. Lily pulled his hands away and ran them through her hair. She stood up walked silently into the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine._

" _Severus, James and I have been talking about this for weeks. We both want this and are ok with it. James cannot have any more children and he and I both want more. Please, you have to help us." She said pouring wine into both glasses and handing one to him. "I know this is something you both want. I just do not want to come between the two of you in the way you are asking of me._

 _They sipped at their wine and continued to converse for several hours until the sunlight began to stream into the house from the windows. Snape looked at Lily and realized that there was no way to avoid what Lily wanted to happen so he finally agreed and he fathered Lily and James' second child. After that night Severus became in integral part of the Potter family. Severus created a potion that helped James manage his illness and with the symptoms managed he began to regain his strength._


	2. Secrets and Lies

Owls shrieked as they flew overhead through the grey skies. A man in his early twenties glanced up in time to see a large black owl swoop down near his head. He ducked out of the way as the owl perched on a low tree branch nearby. The owl tilted its head at the human and the human returned the gesture. The two had met frequently over the last year carrying letters between two young friends. The owl stretched its large wings and puffed out its chest before dropping an envelope tied with red ribbon on the ground. The young man walked swiftly over to the owl picked up the envelope and shooed it away. If anyone caught sight of him near that owl it could have been his head.

 _My dear S,_

 _As you know H's birthday is rapidly approaching and James and I would love for you to be here with our family for this special day. J. and I have agreed that even though you and he may not get along at the present time it is important to me that you be here with us as we consider you to be a part of our family._

 _All my Love,_

 _L._

Severus smiled at the letter as he shoved it deep within his pockets. His cape billowed around him in the wind as he turned and walked down the cobblestone street. His eyes danced with happiness at the thought of seeing the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Even if it meant spending time with her husband as well.

His mind searched back to a time when it used to be him and her running through the fields as children a time before they attended Hogwarts. His memories were clouded as he felt a burning sensation in his left arm and looked down his tattoo had turned pitch black and he knew that his master was calling to him, he looked around quickly then was gone in the blink of an eye.

He arrived in a dark corridor in a dilapidated old house. He could hear excited murmuring and his stomach dropped as he entered a room full of people. In the center of the crowd stood a man who was more frightening than any he had ever encountered. "Ah, my dear Severus. It is good of you to join us" he hissed motioning towards the young man.

A woman stood in the corner watching everything as she let out a shrieking giggle. Her hair was crazy and her eyes were even crazier. Severus looked from face to face in the room. Almost everyone was smiling and that told him one thing. He knew…he knew where they were.

Among the people in the room stood a couple off to the side. The woman was holding a small child in her arms and that sent Severus's mind back to his love and her son and daughter. "Now that everyone is here we must prepare for tonight! For those filthy Potters have been found! Tonight is the night that I kill that filthy mudblood and her mudblood son!" The man in the center of the room shouted raising his arms high above his head with an evil grin on his face.

Severus snapped his head towards the man. Kill her! He had never mentioned killing her before. He silently clenched his jaw. Killing the boy as much as it pained Severus to know that Lily would lose her son she would keep her life and that was more precious to him than her son.

"My lord" He said as he stepped forward in the crowd of people. "Perhaps you could spare her life." He said in a steady voice willing all emotion to drain from him. "If you truly want her to suffer you will kill her son and her husband but spare her life instead." He went on to say as he approached the tall man in all black. "And to show everyone how you are the most powerful wizard to ever live you could make an unbreakable vow to keep her alive" Severus rushed on feeling his throat get tight as he was approving killing the family of the woman he loved so dearly.

"An unbreakable vow" the man said in thought. He nodded slightly and extended his arm to Severus. Severus reached up gingerly and took hold of his arm. The crazy haired woman ran up to them almost salivating as she waved her wand and a gold ribbon appeared binding the two men's hands together. Severus began "Will you Lord Voldemort, in your quest to kill Harry Potter. Keep Lily Potter alive?" "I will" Lord Voldemort answered. The crazy haired lady stood smiling at Lord Voldemort. "Bellatrix that will be all" He said waving her away with his hand. She lowered her wand and slunk back to the back corner of the room.

"I must go" Severus said as he turned away from Lord Voldemort. "I have been away from my post far too long and someone may come looking for me" he said as he once again vanished in the blink of an eye.


	3. Losing Love

He landed heavily against a wooden door. He closed his eyes as tears welled behind them. Before he even had a chance to knock on the door it flew open and a woman threw her arms around him. She smelled faintly of flowers as he hugged her back quickly. He then shoved her back in the house and slammed the door shut locking it. "James, where is he?" Severus asked rushed as he knew that Lord Voldemort was on his way to kill James and Harry. "He is upstairs giving Harry a bath." She answered puzzled. "He is coming for you now." Severus said quickly taking the stairs two at a time. "James" He called out rushing into the upstairs bathroom. "He is coming for you now." He said almost out of breath. The red-headed woman was right behind him cradling a small infant in her arms. Tears pricked at her eyes as she fought to maintain control.

"Then we stand and fight" James said firmly. "Snape, take Harry and Luna and take them someplace safe." James said yanking his son from the bath and wrapping him in a towel. Snape was James's nickname for Severus "No just leave all of you now!" Severus said looking pleadingly at the woman again. "James…" She began but stopped as he raised his hand. "Lily, we talked about this we have to stand up to him. He needs to be stopped." James said as he put a diaper and pair of pajamas on Harry that were folded on the floor next to the tub.

"Severus. You must take them to safety. They cannot be here." Lily said handing the infant girl to him. "Lily, I will not leave you" He said squeezing her arm. "James put Harry in his crib and go prepare for what is coming. She said gently kissing him on the cheek."

She turned back to Severus but only dared to speak when her husband was out of the room. "Severus, please you must protect them. Especially Luna, she is your daughter you must protect her. If you won't take Harry at least take her and get her as far from here as possible. I cannot protect both of them if they are here." She said as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Lily I cannot leave you" He said again more firmly. His voice caught with emotion and she looked at him with loving eyes. "You can and you must. You must protect our daughter." She said as the two walked from the bathroom into the nursery.

Not a moment later did he hear an explosion and shouting. Lily shoved Severus into the closet with the infant and rushed out of the room. Tears filled his eyes as he pulled a purple vial from his pocket a sleeping potion he had been using for the past few months he gently popped it open and tipped the vial gently to the infants mouth and dropped five drops on her tongue. She smiled up at him as her eyes drifted shut. He placed her on the floor and covered her with a coat hanging behind him in the closet.

He pulled out his wand just in time to hear "Avada Kedavra" and see Lily racing back into the nursery. She picked up Harry prepared to apparate with him only to be stopped by Voldemort flinging the door open. She hugged Harry tight as she turned and faced the evil power hungry wizard. "Step aside" He shouted. She stared him down and gently placed Harry in the crib tears running down her face. She knew that with her husband gone that her daughter needed her more now than ever. She looked at her son as tears slid down his face. She knelt by his crib and reached her hand through the gap in the slats on the crib. "Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong." She said as she stepped away from the crib tears cascading through down her face.

She reached behind her pulling her wand out of her pocket pointing it at Voldemort. "You will not hurt my son" she said casting a spell at the evil man. With a flick of his wrist he threw her against a wall and slowly walked towards the crib. "You are the reason I cannot be the most powerful wizard in the world." He flicked his cape behind him and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted aiming the curse at the child, but before the curse hit Harry Lily threw herself in front of him accepting the curse for herself. She dropped to the ground heavily facing the closet where Severus stood stifling his sobs.

Voldemort turned once more to the child. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted again. The room shook as green light exploded from the wand. The curse hit Harry and rebounded hitting Voldemort square in the chest the room exploded with light and then just as suddenly as the light appeared it faded.

A gut wrenching sob escaped Severus as he crashed out of the closet kneeling beside Lily. Her body was limp but she was still breathing. He looked into her kind eyes and clutched her body to him. "Severus, love our girl and protect her." She said closing her eyes and taking her last breath. Tears began to flow freely from Severus's eyes and he held her tightly for a few moments before letting her go and standing up to get Harry from his crib. He held Harry tightly as went back to the closet and picked up a still sleeping Luna.

He knew it was a matter of time before people started showing up asking questions about what had happened at the Potter house. He carried both children down the stairs and out the front door stopping momentarily to look back at the house. It was in that moment that he heard a loud familiar roar down the street.


	4. Flying on Emotion

Hagrid was flying in low and close, trying to use the clouds for as much cover as he possibly could. It wouldn't be long before people started showing up, especially the muggles. They were forever curious about their world. He dropped just in front of the destroyed house, in what used to be a splendid little garden. The emotional half giant sniffed back two large tears at the thought of what had happened to the Potters.

His eyes looked up just in time to see Snape framed by the front door way, his astonishment apparent as he opened his mouth. "What the… Professor Snape? What are ya doing here?" Snape froze, both arms full of the two sleeping babies. "Hagrid. fancy meeting you here tonight. The Dark Lord has been vanquished for the time being. I have the child. Do not ask more questions. We must go before the Death Eaters arrive." He practically shoved the dark haired toddler at Hagrid, not caring that he was jostled in the process. It was then that Harry started to whimper, his eyes filling rapidly with large tears at being handled so roughly.

Hagrid rolled his eyes but did as he was bid, keeping his mouth tightly shut as he took the child that was thrust upon him, bouncing him gently to stave off the impending wails. However, he observed as Snape quickly used his cloak to wrap the other infant tightly around his chest, making a sling of sorts to keep her close to his body.

"Before you go to Dumbledore Hagrid, drop me off at the castle." The command whipped out of Snape like a crack to horseflesh. The half giant couldn't help but ask one question that bothered him mightily. "Why don't you just Apparate there?" "Because you fool, I misplaced my wand." was the curt reply. "We must go now! Before Dumbledore is suspicious." Hagrid nodded curtly and settled himself more firmly on the motorcycle after he placed Harry gently in a large pocket on his coat.

With the half giant's back turned, Snape caressed his baby girl's forehead. Tears pricked at his dark eyes as he stared down at her. All it had taken was one night, and this little girl had been created. Just one. He hadn't even known that the child was his until a couple of months ago when she had let it slip. She had led him to believe that the second child was James'...Until after she was born. All he could see in the infants face was Lily even at just a few weeks old, except perhaps, for her unusually pale skin. That could be his considering how pale he himself was.

All while he was examining Luna they had been airborne. The sleeping baby shivered a little in the cold wind that whipped down over Hatred's shoulder and Snape felt it go right to his heart. He had never imagined that he would be a father. His heart may have been bleeding for the loss of Lily but it beat with purpose to protect her, his Luna. Of course, Luna was to be the moon in what was his now dark life. She would shed light and love.


	5. Caring for Love

It was just like Lily to give her a name that held meaning to him. Snape smiled softly at the thought before his features saddened. His brows furrowed from the cold as they began to descend to the outskirts of the castle property. As soon as they had landed Snape immediately got off the motorcycle, keeping his back to Hagrid in order to conceal the baby Luna. "Eer… Professor Snape, anything you want me to tell Dumbledore fer ya?" "Yes. Tell him that I will be unavailable for a couple of days and that the trouble is just beginning." Hagrid nodded curtly, kicking off with the motorcycle and beginning the flight to his Headmaster. Snape smoothed his hair back while heading into Hogsmeade to gather a few supplies. He was confident that his potion would keep his child quiet for another few hours, which would allow him to travel.

His trek into town was slow going as the wind picked up he took great care with his steps. Every movement deliberate and steady to keep the child nestled into his cloak asleep. He even breathing soothed his aching heart. As long as he had her close Lily was still with him. As he approached the outskirts of the town he wrapped his cloak tighter to his body to conceal the infant. Many who knew him knew he was not the fathering type, nor was he the marrying type. Well to any woman who was not Lily Evans.

Severus walked along the deserted street looking from shop window to window until he came to small shop on the corner at the end of the block. He opened the door and a little bell chimed gently. The store was dimly lit and he could see an old woman sitting behind the counter she looked up from her book and smiled at him. He walked silently touching the different shelves looking at the different objects. He stopped when he came brilliantly hand carved cradle. He opened his cloak exposing Luna while he rummaged in his pocked for a small pouch. He pulled it out and opened it and pulled out another small pouch. He opened the second pouch and dumped it into his hand. He frowned at the coins in his hand and put them back in the pouch. He looked again at the beautiful cradle and then looked down at Luna. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and turned away from the cradle. He walked up to the counter opened his mouth then shut it again. He had no idea what he would need to care for Luna.

"What can I help you with dear?" The elder woman asked standing up from her chair. Her kind eyes looked at her customer delicately. "I…I…have no idea…" Snape stammered as his eyes began to prick with tears as he realized that he knew nothing about caring for Luna. He stared at the woman behind the counter. "How old is the little one?" The woman asked stepping from behind the counter. Reaching her hand out to Snape. He looked at her warily before unwrapping the infant and gingerly handing her over. The woman cradled the sleeping child gently as she wrapped her in a blanket from the counter. "Just under 5 weeks. Her mother…her mother died earlier this evening…" He choked on the words as he fought back tears. "Oh, my, I am so very sorry" she answered walking over to a nearby counter looking at the little girl then the basket of clothes. She nodded as she picked up a basket full of clothes. She placed it gently on the counter and bustled about the store grabbing items from all over. "Thank you" Snape said sadly. The stack on the counter grew and grew until finally the woman stopped looked at him then picked up the cradle he had been admiring and carried it over to the counter and placed it with the other items.

Snape looked at her bewildered. He knew he did not have enough money for all of the things but he knew that Luna needed them. Once again his eyes pricked with tears at being unable to care for someone he cared for. "I cant pay for this" He said slowly reaching for the now stirring child. "I can make a deal with you. You can pay a little each month until its all paid for and the cradle is a gift for this precious girl. I am so sorry about your wife." The woman said raising her wand "Reducio" she said pointing her wand at the pile of baby items. The pile began to shrink, as Snape reached into his pocket and pulling out the two pouches again. He opened the smaller one and poured the coins out onto the counter. The woman accepted what he put on the counter and smiled at him. He began to gently place the items in the larger pouch continuing until all the items had been gathered into the pouch. The combination of the shrinking spell and the undetectable extension charm made it possible to put all the items in it. He took the infant from the woman and gently wrapped her to him again as he pocketed the bag and turned to leave. He turned back to the woman and smiled a sad smile. "How do I feed her?" He asked looking earnestly at the woman.

"Follow me and I will show you. Was she muggle born?" The woman asked as she lead Snape to the back of the store. She grabbed a pad of paper and a quill. She continued walking until they came to a small room in the back. The room was filled with strange items that were not recognized by Snape. She picked up a small box and began to scribble on the paper. She picked up another box and placed it on a small table. She pulled out a clear cup with a strange top. She pointed her wand at the cup and said "Aguamenti" and it filled with water. She then opened the other box and pulled out a small container. She opened the container and picked up a small spoon from inside the box. "You put 3 scoops of this powder into the bottle. It simulates formula for the little one" she said demonstrating. She then began to vigorously shake the bottle until the clear liquid turned white. She handed the bottle to Snape and watched as he stood there awkwardly holding it. "If she gets hungry this is what she needs. Give me the little one and I will show you how to change her diaper" She said reaching for the child again. Snape reluctantly handed over the little girl who was now awake to the woman. The woman unwrapped her and then began to unbutton the little girls onesie and expose the dirty diaper. She undid the diaper and the pointed her wand at the diaper "scourgify" instantly it was clean. She took the flaps on either side and connected them to the diaper again. She rebuttoned the onesie and handed the little girl back to Snape. When you feed her make sure to burp her after words you do this by gently placing her over your shoulder and patting her back until you hear her burp. Snape smiled at the woman and thanked her profusely before heading back out onto the empty street.


	6. A Healing Embrace

He walked slowly towards the castle supporting the little girl with his free arm. He approached the gates of the castle sometime later and slipped in through the heavy doors. He walked swiftly and silently down the corridor as to not wake any of the students or the other professors. He turned the corner abruptly running into an older woman and an elderly gentleman. "I…uh…didn't know anyone was still up." He stammered instinctively holding the child tighter to his body. She was stirring awake again and he knew he only had moments before she would start to cry.

"Severus, why are you skulking about the castle?" A woman asked looking at him over her glasses. "I…I am not skulking" He said defensively. It was at that moment that the child began to wail. Snape unwrapped her from his cloak and began to sway her back in forth in an attempt to soothe her. Both the elderly gentleman and the woman looked at one another in shock. "Severus…is that the other Potter child?" The elderly man asked reaching for the little girl. "Albus, it is not what you think…I…I am her father." Snape said continuing to rock the wailing infant. The woman reached for her and took her from a very flustered Snape. He reached into the pouch and pulled out the strange bottle and reached back for his daughter. "Minerva I think she is hungry." The elderly woman relinquished the wailing child and Snape held her tightly to his body as he tipped the bottle into her mouth. She latched on tightly and began to suck on the bottle rapidly. The three adults let out a collective sigh. "Severus are you sure that she is your daughter?" The elderly man asked placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Albus. Of this I am quite certain." Snape said curtly.

With that he turned and began to walk down the hall towards his chambers. "Severus, wait" He heard Minerva call after him as she hurried down the hallway after him. The two walked silently to his chamber. Once inside she reached for the child again. Not being able to have children of her own she turned to the students at Hogwarts to fulfill her need to mother. "Severus, what is her name?" She asked reaching for the infant again. "Her name is Luna" Snape said as he handed the baby over and began to unpack the pouch first removing the cradle and setting it by his bed. He then proceeded to take out the other items and opened the wardrobe in the corner of the room he shuffled some things around and began to put the things from the pouch away. He watched Minerva as she began to burp Luna.

Snape sat gently on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands the tears began to slowly cascade down his cheeks. His best friend was gone and all he had left of her was this little infant. Minerva gently laid the infant in the cradle and sat down on the bed next to Snape she gently wrapped her arm around him and held him tightly. Her heart ached for her dear friend. "Severus, I…I know how much you loved her. I am so sorry" She said as she held him tightly. His body shook as he wept. "Severus, look at me." She said letting go of him and kneeling in front of him. He uncovered his face and looked into the loving eyes of his friend. "You need to be strong for this little girl. I know it is hard but you must push on for her. You are all she has left in this world." Minerva said as she gently wiped the tears from his face. He took a shaky breath and looked at her, her eyes told him that he did not need to say anything, that she understood his heartache and that was comforting enough.

She stood up slowly and once again wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. She released him after several moments. "Severus, get some rest. Do you want me to take her tonight so that you can sleep?" She asked gently reaching down and picking up Luna gingerly cradling her close. "No, I can manage tonight" He said standing up slowly pressing his hands tightly to his raw eyes. Minerva handed the infant to him and smiled a sad smile. "I am just down the hall if you need me." She said turning and walking to the door. She paused with her hand on the handle. "I mean it, anything I am here for you." She said opening the door quietly. "Minerva, thank you" He said smiling a heartbreaking smile at his dear friend. She shut the door and he was once again left alone with the infant.

He held her tightly and looked into her eyes. He laid her on the bed next to him and laid down. The tiny girl let out a yawn and stretched her tiny extremities. He smiled at the infant feeling love well up inside his broken heart. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
